Enfer ou Paradis?
by Beauty Lily
Summary: L'enfer est il les autres ou les autres sont ils le bonheur? Une Lily Evans deprimee ayant peur de se faire briser le coeur... A la recherche de soutien. Ou peut etre plus ?.. REWIEW PLS!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Je ne pensais pas que c'etait necessaire car tout le monde sais a qui appartient Harry Potter. Mais tout de meme je le dis dans ce premier chap., aucun des personnages que vous connaissez des livres HP ne m'appartiennent ...Ils sont a J.K.Rowling! 

Enfer ou Paradis?

Prologue

"Je vous présente maintenant nos nouveaux préfets en chefs: Mr. Potter et Mlle. Evans", déclara Dumbledore a l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. 

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que j'étais dans cette école. Au début, mes parents ne voulaient pas me quitter donc, j'allais dans une petite école de sorcellerie tout près de ma maison. A la mort de mon père, je n'avais que douze ans et ma mère fut oblige de m'envoyer ici, dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, pour ma propre securite. Je n'ai jamais eut beaucoup d'amis ici. Au début, les gens ont voulu me connaître, comme par exemple James Potter et son fameux groupe des Maraudeurs. Puis j'ai fait la grosse erreur de ma vie au milieu de ma première année dans ce château, donc en troisième année, de sortir avec Lucius Malefoy, qui ne pensait qu'à coucher avec moi. Apres ça, ma vie a chamboule, les filles étaient contre moi et me traitaient de garce alors que les garçons ne disait rien a part que c'était seulement ma faute si j'etais malheureuse, sans même savoir ce qui s'était passe. Cette année encore, ma mère qui s'était remarie avec un homme du nom de Richard Evans, décéda. Richard prit ma responsabilité, mais alors quelle responsabilité. Il ne faisait rien a part me battre, c'était un plaisir pour lui. Chaque fois que je retournais des vacances, j'avais plein de bleus, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier le moins du monde et j'étais oblige d'accepter ce fait. J'avais tellement change pendant ses annees, mes beaux cheveux roux et boucles étaient maintenant noirs et graisseux; je cachait mes merveilleux yeux verts émeraudes par des lentilles noirs; et même la plupart du temps, je me cachai moi-même sous une longue cape noire, capuche fermée. Et tout cela pourquoi, pour ne plus attirer un gars qui me brisera le coeur encore une fois. Mais cette année était ma dernière a cette école, ensuite pourrais-je peut-être échapper mon passe et commencer une nouvelle vie ? Et cette derniere annee, j'etais devenu prefete-en-chef. Je recus ma lettre a la fin du mois de juin, mais si j'acceptais cette fonction, je devais redevenir moi-meme, comme cinq ans auparavant. Au debut, je ne le voulus pas, puis une visite innattendue de ma tante et de mon cousin me fit changer d'avis. Je passai le dernier mois de mes vacances avec mon cousin, et mon beau-pere ne pouvait me battre en sa presence. Il m'aprit a vivre, a aimer encore une fois.

Flashback:

"Lils, tu peux avoir eut de tres mauvais relations jusqu'à maintenant… Tout le monde en a dans sa vie. Tu ne peux pas renier l'amour toute ta vie. Tu ne peux pas continuer a vivre sans aimer.

- A quoi me sert-il a part me faire mal?

- Un jour viendra ou tu trouvera le vrai gars de ta vie, jusqu'à lors, ammuse toi avec eux, aime les sans les aimer, sans vraiment donner ton cœur!"

Fin du Flashback.

Pendant pres de trois semaines, il essaya tout ce qu'il put, et je ne peut pas dire que ca ne marcha pas car meme apres qu'il soit parti, alors que je reprit ma vie normale avec les acharnements de Richard sur moi, je n'oubliai pas ses dires qui me donnerent espoir. Maintenant, je suis ici, moi meme, a Poudlard, plusieurs regard sur moi apres l'annonce de Dumbledore. Que faire? Je ne sais point. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Enfer ou Paradis?

Chapitre 1: Première journée et pensées

Le trajet au appartements privés des préfets en chef se passa sans le moindre bruit. Je montai très vite dans ma propre chambre sans regarder autour de moi puis m'endormit. Le lendemain, après avoir pris une bonne douche, je descendis a la Grande Salle vers 6 heures. Je m'assis a la table des Gryffondors, entièrement vide a cette heure. McGonagall se leva de la table des professeurs et se dirigea vers moi.

"Mlle. Evans, je vous prit de distribuer ces emplois du temps a chaque préfets de chaque maison.

- D'accord professeur."

J'attendis encore une demi-heure pour que tout les préfets soient dans la Grande Salle puis je leur distribuai les emplois du temps. Je repartis ensuite vers mes appartements pour prendre mes affaires pour mon premier cour, DCFM. Je rentrai à l'intérieur quand je vis un James torse nu sortir de la salle de bains.

"Hé salut, me dit-il.

- Salut"

Je m'avançai vers ma chambre qu'il m'appela une deuxième fois:

"Tu sais quel cours on a en premier, j'ai pas pu me réveiller ce matin pour descendre a la Grande Salle..?

-Ouai on a DCFM, tiens c'est l'emplois du temps."

Et je lui passai le dernier emplois du temps des 7eme années qui me restait. Puis je montai dans ma chambre, mis mes affaires dans mon sac puis redescendis en bas. James était assit sur un fauteuil, son sac à ses pieds.

" Tu sais que si tu restes encore un peu, assit comme sa ici, tu vas être en retard pour le premier cour de la matinée…

- Ah… Euh, en faite je t'attendais.

- Tu m…m'attendais… Et pourquoi?

- Oh, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas marcher seul a la salle. Alors, tu viens?

- Ouais…"

Je le suivis en dehors de la salle puis nous marchâmes vers la classe de DCFM. Je m'assit a la table au premier rang, toute seule, alors que James se mit derrière moi avec Sirius, et Remus et Peter, derrière eux. Le cours se passa dans un grand chahut, le nouveau professeur, M. Obant, n'étant pas très dominant en classe. Disons plutôt qu'il s'était endormi au milieu du cour... Et les maraudeurs s'étaient très bien enquis de cette situation! Comme d'habitude. Ils arrivent bien a vous faire rigoler si vous n'êtes pas la proie de leur tour. Enfin, je veux dire, cette année ils y arrivent bien. Pendant les trois années précédent, ou bien exactement les deux, rien n'arrivait a remonter ma morale. Si vous êtes une fois leur proie, vous y êtes jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. Ils s'emmêlent pas trop aux filles, généralement aux garçons et surtout, mais surtout aux serpentards. Je pense que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance a ne pas les avoir sur mon dos pendant ces années. C'était dur de se faire a l'idée qu'ils vous détestent, une fois que vous étiez leur ami. Quand vous aviez une fois leur confiance, vous étiez l'un d'eux, mais ce n'était pas facile a avoir cette confiance. Tout le temps que je passai avec eux était de pur bonheur. Quand vous les trahissait et que vous comprenait votre erreur, vous ne pouvait plus les regarder en face. Ils n'acceptent pas votre trahison puis s'en fassent avec et désirent ne plus jamais vous revoir. C'est dur. Très dur. Et quand le reste de votre vie chamboule aussi, c'est beaucoup plus dur de ne pas les avoir a vos cotes. Mais ce matin, James avait plutôt l'air sympathique, m'attendre comme ça pour aller en cours et tout... Ohh je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'aimerai bien les ravoir, eux, leur soutien, leur amitié... C'est pas facile, mais sa vaux la peine a essayer. Le probleme est Sirius. Il n'accepte jamais la traitrise et ne pardonne jamais. Sauf peut-être James. James lui aussi est impitoyable dans ce domaine. Et après ce que je lui est fait en plus. L'embrasser puis sortir avec son ennemi. Mais alors pourquoi il était comme ça ce matin? Peut-être m'a-t-il pardonne? J'étais nouvelle quand j'ai fait cette erreur, insouciante. Je ne connaissais pas Malefoy et personne ne m'a prévenu. Ce que je sais maintenant, c'est de ne plus faire confiance a tout le monde comme je l'ai fait il y a quatre ans. J'ai fait confiance aux filles de mon dortoir qui m'ont dit qu'il était charmant et je ne le nie pas, puis elles m'ont renie car je ne l'avais pas laisser aller trop loin avec moi. Trop tard maintenant pour changer ce qui s'est deja passer, mais on peut toujours corriger les erreurs dans le présent. J'espère qu'ils m'accepteront une deuxième fois!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Enfer ou Paradis?**

Chapitre 2: Reve ou realite ?

James ne m'adressa pas la parole de toute la journee. Mais je sentais desfois son regard sur moi, ou peut-etre etait-ce ce que je voulais? James recommencait a m'attirer encore une fois vers lui. Etait-ce bien ou pas? Tellement de chose passait par ma tete... Il etait beau, muscles... Tout les filles courrait derriere lui, il en changeait une chaque deux jours, elles accaptaient, elles etaient desfois jalouses. Je crois etre la seule a ne pas lui lecher les bottes. C'etait ce qui les avait attirer sur moi tout au debut, que j'arrive a leur parler sans glousser ni rougir. Car les maraudeurs, ils etaient plus que beau. Sirius, le coureur de jupon, le reve de chaque fille, il les utilisait comme des jouets, deux ou trois chaque jour. James l'egalait en beaute mais allait un peu moin vite. Ensuite Remus, il etait mysterieux, c'etait ce qu'attirait les filles chez lui, mais il n'etait pas comme les deux autres, il pensait aux consequences de ses faits. En dernier Peter, je sais pas, quelquechose me derangeait chez lui... Il n'etait pas du tout comme les autres. Petit, pas tres beau, les filles l'utilisait juste pour s'approcher des autres. En fin de compte, James n'etait pas le type de gars a avoir une relation normale. Mais il m'attirait, comme il arrivait avec tout autre fille. Je devais faire attention, faire attention a ce que je ne repete pas les memes erreurs. Cette premiere journee me fatigua bien plus que je ne le pensais. Je montai dans ma chambre me coucher tout de suite apres le diner. Le lendemain je me reveillais juste a l'heure pour arriver a l'heure en cours. Je me depechai vers le deuxieme etage pour le cours d'enchantement. Je rentrais que la cloche sonna, pile poil quoi. Mais d'autres personnes n'eurent pas la meme chance que moi. 5 min. apres la cloche, deux personnes rentrent en trombe dans la classe: James et Sirius.

"Desole professeur, o...

-Oui, oui.. Asseyez-vous svp. Mr. Potter, il y a une place a cote de Mr. Diggory et Mr. Black, a cote de Miss. Evans."

Voila, tout ce qui me manquais. Black qui me derange pendant tout mon cour prefere.

"Salut, me dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Tu sais, tu n'est pas obliger de me parler si c'est pour me...

-Regarde, je ne m'assoit pas ici parce que je le veux ok? Ca me derange beaucoup plus que ca te derange.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ca me derangeais.

-Toujours la meme, non Evans?

-Pour toi peut-etre...

-Miss. Evans, interpela le professeur Flitwick, pourriez-vous nous faire une demonstration de ce sort svp?

-Oui professeurs, dit Lily, hesitant un peu puis, Snisonia!"

Et la table commenca a parler, prononcant les paroles que murmurait Lily.

"Merci Miss. Evans, et 10 points pour Gryffondor pour cette merveilleuse demonstration."

Nous ne parlames plus le long du cours. Quand la cloche sonna, je sortit et me dirigea vers mon cours d'arithmancie. Après le dejeuner, il me restait encore une heure, je me dirigeai donc vers la bibliotheque. Je saluai Mme. Pince puis m'assis a une des tables. J'aimait bien le silence de cet endroit, l'odeur des vieilles pages... Je pris ma tete entre mes mains et fermai mes yeux pour me relaxer. Plusieurs souvenirs me revinrent en memoire. James, Malfoy, ma mere, mon cousin, Richard... J'ouvrit tout d'un coup les yeux. Mon epaule commencait a me refaire mal. La blessure s'etait cicatrise mais le poid de mes livres l'avait reouvert. Je commancait a sentir un liquide glissait le long de mon bras, de mon dos. Je prit tout mes affaires et sortis de la bibliotheque en courant. Je courais vers ma chambre pour l'arreter avant que tout ma robe soit trempee de sang. Pendant ma course, je ne vis pas les deux personnes qui marchait vers moi et je rentrai dans l'un d'eux. Sous le choc je retombai vers l'arriere sur mes epaules. Ma blessure s'etait totalement reouvert. Elle me faisait atrocement mal. Je commencais a avoir les larmes aux yeux a cause de la douleur.

« Fais un peu attention ou tu marches Evans. »

Je reconnus cette voix. C'etait Sirius. Je levai ma tete. Il etait en train de se lever. Il me regarda d'un hair de degout. James etait a cote de lui. Il ne faisait rien, il regardait par terre.

« Evans, tu... », commenca James.

Je tournait la tete d'un coup vers ma gauche pour voir l'etat de mon epaule. Le blessure saignait encore plus. Je mis ma main sur ma robe, juste au dessus de l'ancienne cicatrice pour la trouvait toute mouille a cause du sang. Je retira donc ma main puis me leva. Voyant l'etat de ma main, James demanda :

« Ca va ? Qui t'a fait ca ?

-Euh... Oui, oui ca va. Ce n'ai rien, juste une simple blessure c'est tout.

-Une simple blessure ! Non mais tu rigole ta robe est toute trempe de sang ! Vien je t'emmene a l'infirmerie Lily.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine vraiment. Je... vais m'en occuper. »

Sur ce je pris mon sac puis rentra dans ma chambre commune que je partageais avec James.


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci a tous pour les rewiews!!!!!!!!!! Je sais ca fais un bon moment que je n'ecris pas mais voila la suite... j'essaye de faire de mon mieux et les rewiews m'aident vraiment a continuer... si vous avez des idees pour la suite de l'histoire vous pouvez me les dire j'en ai besoin !

Chap. 3 : Et je sais plus

-Laisse moi voir cette blessure...

Je me retournai tout d'un coup. James m'avait suivi et etait dans la salle de bain sans faire de bruit.

-Tu m'as fait peur

-Desole

Puis suivit un silence.

-Laisse moi voir ta blessure. Je suis habitue a les soigner

Je ne lui repondis pas. Je pensais au pour et au contre : il pouvait m'aider mais s'il voyait les autres cicatrices ? Je fis tomber l'epaule de ma robe sur mon bras. James s'approcha pour le regarder.

-Elle saigne beaucoup. Comment tu l'as eu ? Ce n'ai pas une simple blessure qui s'est formee quand tu est tombee par terre, dit-il essayant d'arreter le sang avec une eponge propre.

-Ancienne cicatrice. Elle s'est reouverte...

-Peut-etre que tu devrais te debarasser de ta robe...

Je lui jeta un regard...

-je veux dire mettre qqch d'autre, elle est vraiment salle celle-la

-ouai

Je partis dans ma chambre et mis un long t-shirt avec un bas de jogging puis retourna dans la salle de bain ou James etait.

-Comment as tu eu cette blessure, me demanda-t-il encore une fois.

- Je me suis coupee par accident cet ete. Elle s'etait cicatrisee mais je pense qu'elle s'est reouverte. Rien de tres grave vraiment.

-Laisse moi te faire un bandage tout de moins. »

Je le laissai faire. Pendant qu'il mettait un bandage sur mon epaule, j'etait perdu dans mes pensees. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la ? Pourquoi m'aidait-il ? Et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps. Mes pensees sortirent par ma bouche avant que je ne puisse les arreter :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides James ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

- Je peu tres bien partir si tu le souhaites », dit-il et se retourna pour partir.

Je le regarda deux secondes s'avancait par la porte puis courra le retenir par le bras.

« Non, lui dis-je alors qu'il s'arreta, non je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Il se tourna vers moi. Nous etions proche l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais entendre son leger souflle et le sentir sur mon visage.

« Je… Je suis juste choque que tu sois la, en train de m'aider apres tout ce qui s'est passe, toutes ces annees ou on ne s'est pas parle.

Lily nous… nous etions enerves ! » Sa voix etait calme mais j'arrivais a comprendre qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces.

Il continua : « Tu etais une Gryffondor. On etait ami. On t'aimait bien. Et puis tu pars sortir avec un Serpentard. Tu connaissais la rivalite.

- Je ne connaissais rien James. J'etais nouvelle. Je savais que vous ne vous entendiez pas mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce point. Les filles, elles m'ont dit qu'il etait sympa. Comment pouvais-je le savoir James ? Je suis desolee d'accord. Ce que je t'ai fait. Ce n'est pas pardonnables, je le sais bien. » Nous etions toujours proche. James ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir les siens, si beau mais rempli de douleur…

Et je sentis son souffle de plus en plus puis ses levres sur les miens. Et encore une fois, je ne su quoi faire.


	5. IMP!

Salut… Je suis desolee de ne pas avoir poste la suite depuis longtemps, Si vous voulez la suite, simplement dites le, si personne n'est interesse je ne vois pas pourquoi je metterais la suite sur le site.


End file.
